Control terminals comprising a man/machine interface letting users interact, most times via a touch screen, with the terminal in question are known from the prior art. These terminals are designed to enable and automate commands created by users, for example for travel tickets or food. The data displayed on the screen of the touch pad are selections of menus and comprise interactive elements for selecting and calling up a menu. Many restaurants and transport firms are equipped with this type of command terminal. However, producing such terminals is complicated and delicate. Terminals comprise many items of equipment, such as barcode scanners, printers, keypads, card readers, all functioning at different voltages and power levels. But there are also touch pads which are connected to a controller for video signals (CSV), to a touch controller (CT) and to a controller of the backlighting system (CRSE). Only for the touch pad, this needs a certain number of cablings which have to be supplied into the housing of the terminal. This creates a cabling which is highly complex, cumbersome and bulky to put in place and upkeep. The aim of the invention is to reduce the number of cables present in the terminal and to limit cabling problems.
The object of the present invention therefore is to propose a control terminal which eliminates at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art, by streamlining the cabling and separating the signals coming from the terminal electronics.
For this purpose, the invention relates to an interactive touch system comprising:                a touch pad, comprising a hard protective surface stuck to the touch screen of the pad,        an electronic assembly, connected electronically to the touch pad, ensuring at least the provision of command and control signals of the pad and the data to be displayed on the screen of the pad, the electronic assembly comprising communications means capable of receiving the data to be displayed on the screen and program updates,        a conversion card for control signals of the touch pad, connected to the touch pad, being connected to the electric generator and also connected to and controlled by the electronic assembly, being capable of ensuring the conversion of control signals originating from the electronic assembly into video signals for the screen of the corresponding touch pad,        an electronic card capable of controlling the lighting of the backlighting system, being connected to the electric generator and also connected to and controlled by the electronic assembly,        a touch controller connected to the touch pad is connected to the electronic assembly, enabling conversion of the signal, generated by the pad after the screen has been touched, into an electric signal which can be interpreted by the electronic assembly,        
characterized in that:
said electronic system, said control card of the lighting of the backlighting system, said conversion card of video signals and said touch controller are incorporated into the back of said touch pad and connected by connectors.
According to another particular feature, an electric generator capable of supplying directly, according to predefined voltages and power, at least the electronic assembly connected to the touch pad is incorporated into the back of the touch pad.
According to another particular feature, the electric generator is a power supply connected to the sector, this supply comprising a plurality of outputs whereof the power, voltage and intensity are variable as a function of the output in question, so as to be able to directly supply all equipment contained in the interactive system.
According to another particular feature, the electronic assembly of the interactive system is connected to complementary equipment including a barcode reader module, a printer, a payment system comprising a bank card reader, a loudspeaker and input means and provides the supply voltages for all or some of this complementary equipment.
According to another particular feature, the electronic assembly comprises a motherboard connected to an output of the power supply, said motherboard comprises a plurality of inlet/outlet plugs, for connecting the different elements of the interactive touch system and of the control terminal.
According to another particular feature, the interactive touch system comprises a barcode reader comprising a viewing window having received antireflective treatment on each of its faces.
According to another particular feature, the interactive touch system comprises a barcode reader comprising an infrared detection sensor, connected to the control card of the scanner and supplied by the latter for detecting the presence of an object placed in front of the viewing window of the reader.
According to another particular feature, the electronic assembly comprises a supply interrupter.
According to another particular feature, the backlighting system comprises a plurality of light-emitting diodes, the supply of the diodes being controlled by the electronic assembly.
The invention also relates to a control terminal comprising:                a caisson comprising at least one door equipped with a closing device, the door further comprising a plurality of openings and pivotably mounted on a frame comprising an X-shaped central reinforcement,        at least one interactive touch system according to claims 1 to 9, the hard protective surface stuck to the touch screen of each pad projecting onto the pad and having a thickness adapted to fall into an opening flush with the external surface of the caisson, the electronic assembly of the corresponding pad being incorporated into the back of said touch pad, the supplies for the other equipment passing into the reinforcement bars of the caisson,        complementary equipment including a barcode reader module, a printer, a payment system comprising a bank card reader, a loudspeaker and input means, incorporated into the openings of the door, being controlled by at least one electronic assembly and supplied by the electronic assembly or the electric generator of the corresponding interactive touch system.        
According to another particular feature, the terminal comprises two interactive touch systems arranged back to back, each pad being controlled by its own electronic assembly, each electronic assembly being connected to a plurality of complementary items of equipment contained in the interactive systems, each element of the terminal also being connected to only a single electronic assembly, the two electronic assemblies of the terminal being independent.
According to another particular feature, the closing system of the caisson is controlled by an electronic card supplied by a supplementary power supply contained in the terminal.
According to another particular feature, each electronic assembly of the terminal is connected to complementary equipment including a barcode reader module, a printer, and a payment system comprising a bank card reader, a loudspeaker and input means.
According to another particular feature, the terminal comprises at least one temperature probe and at least one fan connected on the one hand to the electronic control card for closing the caisson and on the other hand to the supplementary supply of the terminal, with powering up of the fan being controlled by the electronic card when the internal temperature of the terminal detected by the temperature sensor exceeds a threshold value recorded in a memory space of the electronic card.